2 years later in FT
by WirelezzAdapter
Summary: Join Fairy Tail 2 years later with Natsu the strongest wizard of FT and Lucy the best Celestial Wizard out there.( a little outrageous I know!) While Erza temporarily leaves the guild to catch up with Jellal, mysteries are constantly stirring up in this fantastic guild. :)))
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so write reviews and tell me how you liked it please. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I have. And don't worry about it ending so soon, I am really creative so I think I have enough to inspiration to make the story end nicely and actually FINISHED. Lolz have fun!** BTW this takes place two years later after the Tournament, Kay? Thx

Chapter One

"Natsu," Lucy says as she hugs him with worry "I am just worried about you going on your first ten-year job and all."

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I am Fairy Tail's strongest wizard after all." Natsu says with comfort in his voice. Then he thought to himself 'I really do feel bad for my old man, Gildarts, I must've crushed his pride.' Natsu feels a hard squeeze around his body.

"Just be okay!" Lucy demands "I will miss you SO much."

"I will I promise! I'll bring you back some type of merchandise, okay?" He says as he lets go and starts walking toward the horizon getting smaller and smaller.

"Where you going Lu-chan?" says an adorable, blue-haired girl running out of the guild hall.

"Oh. Uh I'm just gonna pass some time I guess." She replies.

"Well we were just given something of yours by the mail men. I wonder what it is. Go ahead open it." Says Levy

"Oh sure" She rips the tape off so easily to open it. When she opens it she finds a letter strapped to a box. It read: _Dear Lucy, I am getting really sick sadly. I know only one person who deserves my keys and that one is you Lucy. My sickness may be strong enough to kill me so I decided to give you my three golden keys. I hope you live a happy life. I love that you were so kind to me back in the Diamentou Enbu, Love Yukino._

'Oh no this is terrible' Lucy thinks. A tear starts dripping down her cheek.

"**Lu-chan!**" Levy yells since she randomly started crying and ran away. Or so she thinks.

**Later- at Lucy's house**

"UHHH I cannot believe what is happening to her! This is terrible!" She says about to cry, but she stops herself from doing so. She glances back at the letter that she is holding in her hand. She lays it on her bed next to her and opens the box. Three gorgeous, golden keys lay in the box. She covers her mouth with her hands. 'I can't accept this, she is dying!'

Long minutes come to an end when she decided to make contracts with them. Not out of selfishness though, out of –I guess if she really wants me to have them then I really don't want her to be sad that even when she is sick I won't take them. So she says "Gate of the fish, open-Pisces!" Then she goes through all the steps. She does the same thing with Libra and the extra one, Serpent.

Then out of nowhere, Virgo appears and says "Congratulations Princess, You are officially the first Celestial Wizard to obtain all Golden Keys. Time for punishment, may I suggest?"

"No, there is no need. And I would feel a lot better if I didn't gain them by a girl being sick." She says dimly and calmly.

"Are you down, Princess? Well in that case come with me to the Celestial Realm and take some time off your back. Also your reward is the Glass Key. It-"

She was cut off by Lucy asking "The Glass Key?"

"Yes, it is the key a Celestial Wizard gets for the prize of obtain all Golden Keys. It is the strongest out there! Even stronger than Leo." She says walking toward her, "Now time to get you in some Celestial clothes!"

** Hey thx so much for reading this chapter. I really hope you liked it and that you will continue on reading this Fanfic! And don't forget… Write awesome reviews! **– 9/23/2013


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys back with chapter two. Hope you enjoy! Story so far: Natsu goes on his first 1 year job leaving Lucy really sad… she then obtains all golden keys! Umm yeah. Yeah hey pretend I put one year quest… I mean ten years is outrageous!**

Chapter 2

Virgo takes Lucy to the Celestial Realm after getting her dressed in their special clothes. When they are there the king of the realm says "Lucy, I haven't seen you in so long! I am glad to see one fine Mage doing so well. Well we have brought you here to give you our thanks. We are so happy to have found such a kind Celestial Wizard who loves spirits with heart. Lucy Heartfilia, I present to you the strongest Celestial Spirit that there is!"

A skinny guy with muscle appears in an outfit similar to those of a ninja. It covered everything but those icy- blue eyes of his. You could see a couple strands of hair that were colored chocolate brown. It had 2 red stripes that ran down the side of it.

"Hello Mrs. Heartfilia I am glad to be doing business with you." He said snapping her back to reality. "You are the first to earn me. I am happy to be at your service."

"Hi there….-"Lucy says being cut off to be told his name. "Sorry, my name is Kai Okinawa!"

"Hi Kai. I like it! So wanna start our contract?"

"Uh yeah sure. And thank you."

So for the next ½ hour or so they talked about contracts and what they do. Kai is a great fighter. With lots of speed, stamina, and he doesn't take a lot of magic energy to call. He is like a T-rex against a chicken when it comes to fighting. Then she stays all night because when she goes back it will have been 2-3 months in the real world.

When she wakes up everybody says their good-byes and she goes back to the celestial world. It has already been 2 ½ months in the real world. It turns out Natsu is already back.

As she walks into the Guild everybody looks and Natsu yells in his cutesy way "Lucy". Then he jumps over his chair and hugs her. "Where were you!? I was worried sick!"

"I went to the Celestial World because I obtained all the golden keys…" Then she continued explaining everything to the mages. After she got finished talking about everything she asked "How did your quest go and how did you do it so fast?"

"Oh, funny story actually, So I get there yeah, and all of the sudden I see Sting and I was like 'STINGGGG!' and he was like 'NATSUUUU!' the we walked over toward each other and then we talked. I asked him I thought he was the master of Sabertooth. He said 'oh I resigned. I mean I am only 21 years. It was too much responsibility!' So I asked why he was here he said for a job. It was the exact same as mine and then all of the sudden we hear 'Sting, Natsu' we turned our head sideways to see a little kid and a fat lady standing there. We said 'yes' and they said 'you took our job?' We said 'what?' And the fatso said 'yeah my son has always wanted to see you so I posted a fake job for you guys to take.' Yeah and we were so pissed… I was about punch Sting in the face and then…" He stops from talking way to fast and takes a deep breath.

"Wow Natsu that mustv'e sucked." Lucy says laughing

"It did! Gray will NOT leave me alone. He keeps making fun of me! But one day I will go on the most awesome job ever." Then everybody starts laughing.

So everybody congratulated Lucy on getting all keys. There was just one part she left out- "How did you get them?" some random mage asked. "We thought Yukino had them."

Lucy hesitated before speaking "Um, well, you see, Yukino… is… really… sick, and she gave them to me because she might die." She said in a melancholy tone.

"Is that why you were crying Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"I'm afraid so."

**End of Chappy 2. I hope it is a little interesting at least. And sorry about the typo. Haha. Well this may progress slowly and all But I hope "you all" read it until it is complete. It gets really really exciting later on… to me at least! :P Live happy young fellows!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys… :) back with Chappy 3 and all. I'm thinking about the next chapter being where everything starts to progress and so this chapter may be a little boring, but it is just to set up everything. So, story so far: Natsu completely has the biggest fail of a first awesome job and Lucy gets the "Glass Key"**

Chapter 3

Two young teenagers walk in just finishing their jobs. One young mage is a 15- year old girl with dark blue hair walks in with her cute white cat flying next to her. The other mage is a young boy with black hair. He is also 15.

"Hey Wendy!" Natsu yells across the guild hall "How was your job with Romeo."

As Wendy was about to speak Romeo buds in and says "Oh hey Natsu! It was great. This girl is an awesome fighter. She has really improved."

"Yeah she has, hasn't she. Well she is a dragon slayer after all."

"Romeo, my boy how have you been?" Macao says to his son.

"Dad, you see me almost every day. I am fine" Romeo replies

Lucy starts up "Hey Natsu and Gray. I found a cool jobs that has a sick cash reward just for scaring out a dark guild."

Gray and Natsu both look up to see her holding the job request. It was a small town that was about to be taken over. It was a 3 million jewel prize from the mayor of the town. He was getting really mad that he couldn't do anything for the town.

They all agree on going. They walk up to Mira- Jane and tell her they are accepting this. Then Natsu goes and asks Wendy if she would like to come just like the old days when Erza was here. She accepts as Charla protests against it all because Wendy just got back from another job. She goes anyway…

**Later on when they are pretty much in the other town:**

"Wow it does look really bad here." Gray says

"Yeah it does. We should get going." Lucy demands

When they all arrive inside of the town two dark wizards come up behind them and yell "Hey who're you punks? Whaddya think ya doin' in our territory?"

"Who the hell do you think you are messing with an innocent town?" Natsu asks.

"Oh? You are quite mistaken if you really believe we will tell you that." They say in unison.

"We'll beat it outta ya if you guys don't start talking." Gray says with a frustrated voice.

"Like you're strong enough!" they retort while laughing.

"You made us!" Wendy says as she yells "Tenryuu no houkou!"(REALITY: means Roar of the Sky Dragon… :P)

She blasts them away as they scream. Natsu runs up to them and demands "Now tells us! Wait… Wendy you knocked them out!"

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" she says with an embarrassed blush.

Soon after this everybody gets ambushed. Around 100 or more men surround them like always, thinking they can take them on. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Gray all start pounding these guys to the ground. One mage gets up and starts running, but Gray doesn't let him get away.

"What is your purpose for destroying this town?" he asks while he pins down the mage.

"All I know is that we are here for the most powerful black magic tool that has ever been made. It is supposedly protected by these people and if they all die we can unlock it. I was told that you can press a button and it will let out an explosion half the size of Earthland. It was our master's wishes. We have no idea why."

Gray lets the guy go thinking 'This is more like an S-class job. What was it doing on the low class ranks. Maybe they didn't know what their objective was.

"Gray! We're going into the town let's go" Natsu says snapping Gray from his thought process.

They all start charging through the forest as they all hear these words come from a man's voice that they knew not of "Natsu? Wendy? Is that you guys?"

**End of chapter 3! So I hope you guys liked it. It will be getting really exciting next chapter… I think. xD Well I guess this chapter wasn't that good, but It was just for that moment above. Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, so I am/was really scared to post this because it's major fanfic. It will never happen so yeah. So please review to see if it was weird or if you liked it. I swear I will not be offended by bad ones. Story so far: The Fairy Tail gang heads out to do a job which seems like an S-class job and as they were going through the forest to get back to the town, Natsu and Wendy hear their names being called.**

Chapter 4

They turn around to see a handsome man with spiky dark red hair. He is wearing a type of flip flops only the back twirls around his ankle to keep them tight and on. They were white. He has pants similar to Natsu's only they are black. Then his shirt is a white and really confusing to explain.

"Who are you? Natsu asks then follows it up with "I feel I know you."

"This is really hard to say, but I am…" the strange man hesitates for a moment before continuing, "Igneel"

"WHAT! That isn't possible. You're a human. Igneel is a dragon! Never mess with me when it comes up to Igneel." Although Natsu had to admit his voice sounded like a human version of Igneel. By that he means higher and not rough and scratchy like it is when he is a dragon.

"No Natsu, I am yours and Wendy's father." He adds as Wendy's eyes get wide hearing the news.

"So now you are saying Wendy's my sister!" He continues yelling then he calms down as he says this "Oh yeah only the real Igneel knows this. Who are my parents?" he remembers when he was with Igneel one day and asked who his parents were and Igneel says I can't tell you but maybe one day.

"Natsu, you just told yourself the answer. _Only I_ know."

Natsu thought about it in anger and realized it made sense he was just outsmarted. It made him even angrier to think about it. "Well, why didn't you ever tell me? I was by your side for so long then one day you randomly disappeared on me. I want an explanation. Why didn't you ever turn into a human then? Huh?"

"I never told you because you wouldn't believe me. You were too young for me to tell you because you would never understand." His voice getting more serious and mad, "Also, all dragons had to leave from this world. It was an order from Acnologia. He wanted us to stay away from the human world because he hated humans, although once a human himself. He said that he wanted to take the earth back from the humans when it was rightfully the dragons in the beginning. And to finish, I just developed a magic in our world so I can turn back into a human and come back." He explains for quite some time.

"Who's mom then?" Wendy asks as she joins the conversation.

"I bet you know already. Grandine… she used too much magic too. I helped her turn back too."

Natsu gets so angry all of the sudden. He turns away and starts running back home, so many thought twirling in his mind. He hears Lucy's voice calling him, but he doesn't even care. All he wants is to go home.

**Back with the rest of them**

"So" Wendy starts, "Where is Grandine?"

"I don't know actually, I went through the gate and I was in this town already." Igneel replies

"I can't believe this at all. How can you be Natsu's dad? I remember when I first joined the guild and he would always want to see you, but he is so upset, that it doesn't seem real." She says calmly with a hint of sadness.

"We just need to give him time that's all." Gray says

` "Uh guys, I hate to break the mood, but where is Happy and Charle?" Wendy inquires.

**What they are doing**

"WENDY, NATSU, LUCY, GRAY!" Happy screams at the top of his little cat lungs.

"I knew something bad would happen if I came with you to get a fish." Charle retorts.

"CHARLE!" Someone screams far away.

"That sounds like-"

"WENDY!" Happy screams cutting off Charle's sentence.

They start doing this for a half an hour or so until they find each other. When they do Happy asks "Where's Natsu?" So they had to explain everything that happened and who this is and all that.

After all of that they all decide to head back to the town and complete the job. When they get there they start to interrogate the mayor on what the black magic does and why they have it. When they all feel satisfied on the subject they get paid there jewel and head back to the guild, along with Igneel…

**Okay that's all I have for today I guess. I will try to post another tomorrow I really hoped you guys liked it. I felt a little weird about it because I didn't want anybody to not like it. But I guess this will prepare me for the future am I right? Anyway review if you liked it! Or if you didn't! I just REALLY want to know… REALLY**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry guys… Internet was sooo bad I couldn't upload yesterday. Fanfiction literally didn't even have its original setup design. This chapter was so hard to get going. Story so far: Uh Natsu and Wendy figured out that Igneel and Grandine are their parents. O.O…**

Chapter 5

The squad is just outside of the boundaries of Magnolia when they pause and look at Igneel. Lucy inquires "What are you going to do after this?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Natsu. Can someone guide the way for me?"

"Aye sir!" Happy flies around him pointing to the direction to Natsu's house. They wave the others good-bye and go forward.

Happy soon walks him up a hill that has a sign and it reads: Natsu & Happy. They knock on the door. No answer. Again they knock. Still, no answer. Happy cracks the door and sees nothing.

"I don't think he came home. I'll fly around town to find him." Happy flies around Magnolia. Mostly he goes around places that nobody is around. Next he goes around to where the forest is and they train. Finally, he finds him on a cliff that hangs over the town. It has a beautiful view. It is on the exact opposite side of the guild. It looks straight at the sunset making a pinky-orange color. Natsu is lying on the tree that is smack in the middle of it.

Happy flies over there and picks up Natsu by force. "Happy! What the hell! Put me down!" He yells, squirming in Happy's little paws.

"I want you to get along with Igneel. Haven't you always wanted to see Igneel? Yes. Yes you have."

"I don't want to see that coverer, that liar!"

"Hahahaha" Happy chuckles, "I don't care."

When Happy is right above Igneel, he drops Natsu right then and there. Then he flies around them.

"What do you want?" Natsu says grumpily.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry, but I was a dragon then. I also didn't have the nerve to tell-"

SLAM! That was the noise of Natsu not giving a damn. No just kidding he slammed the door in Igneel's face. With a surprised look on Igneel's face, he opened back up the door.

"NATSU, YOU'RE BEING A SELFISH IMMATURE LITTLE KID THAT YOU NEVER WERE BACK THEN! NOW IF YOU REALLY WON'T ACT THE AGE YOU ARE THEN I DON'T NEED YOU!" He yells with no patience left as he walks out of the house slamming the door, almost breaking the door.

This really caught Natsu off guard. He almost started to feel guilty and stubborn in this moment. He thought to himself 'UHUH. He's right I was acting like a little kid. I need to apologize quickly.'

He ran out the door yelling "Wait d-", but there was no one there for him to say it to. "Damn, where'd he go?" Then he felt a slight breeze by his face. A bit startled he turns around and sees Happy. "Do you know where he went?"

"All I know is that he was running that away," He points "And he vanished."

"Help me find 'em will ya?"

He swoops down and picks him up. He flies all over the place. They do this everywhere for over an hour. Because of exhaustion, Happy finally flies to ground.

"Natsu, I need a rest." Happy exclaims weakly.

"Don't worry buddy you did great." He picks Happy up and runs off into the forest.

Deep in the forest Natsu yells cupping his mouth to enhance the sound "Igneel! Igneel!" He hesitates to say the next word, "Dad! Where are you?"

Natsu goes up to a tree and slides down it until he hits the ground. He pulls out a fish and gives it to Happy. His eyes widen as he grabs it and chunks it in his mouth.

Natsu laughs. He stares up at the sky, regretting that he was acting so stubbornly. He sat there thinking for a really long time.

The darker it got, the more Natsu's eyes got heavy. Before he fell asleep, he heard leaves crackle. He started to look around when he hears "Natsu? What are you doing here this late at night?"

It was Erza! He turned around about to strike when he saw who it was. "Erza!" He yells as he jumps up and hugs her. "It's been a while."

"Natsu, is there something bothering you?" She says sincerely.

"Oh right you don't know yet. Igneel-"

"You finally got to see him?"

"…Is my dad."

"Your real one? How?"

"I'll explain to you later. I'll probably have to tell the entire guild sooner or later. Why are you in the middle of the forest?"

"Taking the shortest way back to the guild. I happened to come across you."

"Oh…" There is a short silence before anyone talks.

"Umm so why were you sitting out here all alone?"

"I'll tell you on our back to the guild."

So they walk all the way to the guild talking about each other's lives. Erza had been all around the country with Jellal. She was making him have fun with his life. He thinks all he needs to do is repent for his sins but to be honest it was Ultear who had possessed him.

Eventually they reached the guild. Everyone there turned around and screamed "ERZA!" They all ran up and hugged her. They all celebrated and she got some delicious cake. This made her really happy. Everybody was talking to her. Everybody but Natsu. All he wanted to know is where did Igneel go?

**Where did Igneel go huh? Lolz. Well I guess that's it. Again really sorry….**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Igneel, how dare you go back to the human world!" says a mysterious, deep voice.

"How'd you know this form was me?" Igneel asks in a forceful way

"Oh I knew you were a human all along. I was a human too of course. I can tell by your personality. I thought you had more respect for me. That was partially why I allowed you to be Flame King."

"You're getting worked up over nothing! Besides, you're always going back there."

"I go there to kill. Not to make up with my son from long ago." Igneel stares at him in surprise, "You know the one I almost killed 9 human years ago? Acnologia laughs and picks up Igneel by biting his shirt.

Igneel squirms and says "Oh yeah! But you didn't because you weren't strong enough!"

This made Acnologia enraged. He yelled so loud that Igneel almost went deaf. "I was going to forgive you this once, but you changed my mind. You are going to the dungeon forever!" He threw Igneel on the ground and stomped on him and told his subordinates to take him to the dungeon.

Clank went the sound of Igneel being tossed into the moldy cell. It was probably 100- 1000 times the size of him because it was made for a dragon. Not the bars though. They were around one centimeter apart.

Igneel cursed at himself for letting himself fall into this mess. Clenching his fists, he was wishing he told Natsu how to beat Acnologia so dragons and humans may actually live peacefully together like they once had…

**Grandine**

"Wow Earthland is so much prettier than the Dragon world! It is light and beautiful." said a woman sniffing her way to the scent of Wendy. She was wearing slip on shoes, shorts right above the knee, and a shirt with a two inch holder on her shoulder. (?) Her hair was the lightest sky blue you could ever find out there.

She was walking around on top of a mountain. The scent kept getting larger as she went up the mountain. Soon she reached the top and saw a little town. She hurried her way there. She bumped into a random man and said sorry.

Before he walked away, she asked him, "Would you happen to know a girl with dark blue hair that is a wizard."

"No, but there is a wizard guild over there. Maybe you should go check there."

"Thank you." She said as she walked her way there. She reached the guild and looked inside. "Is there a Wendy here?"

Everybody looked at Wendy. She turned around a little frightened and said "Umm, that would be me."

She saw Wendy and smiled really big. "It's me, Grandine!"

"Mom." She ran over there and started talking to her.

Natsu looked over and thought sarcastically 'Oh, what a surprise.' He

got up and walked towards them. "So, you're my mom, eh?"

"Natsu, that must be you. I haven't seen you in forever. You have grown up nice and strong."

"Yep, Fairy Tail's strongest wizard…" He says really chilled.

Every single person there was so confused on what was happening. Natsu looked at them and says "You are probably wondering what is happening." So once again, for like the 5000th time, they explained what happened.

"I am surprised you guys didn't know. You smell really similar. I lost Igneel somehow. I just had to rely on my nose."

"Igneel randomly disappeared. He walked out my house and vanished."

"Probably Acnologia's doing." Her voice getting really serious. "You guys we need to get you trained."

"Trained for what?" Wendy and Natsu say in unison.

"To defeat Acnologia."

"HOW? I remember Master was having trouble with him." Natsu says a little scared.

"You have to turn into a dragon." She says with a grin forming across her face.

** Sorry that was a short chapter. Also I probably won't be putting 'my' words in anymore, if that made any… Um NEVERMIND!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry for my fail of updating. I say sorry a lot. I've decided to only update when I need time for homeschooling. IT SHUCKS. "WAIT I THOUGHT YOU WERENT GOING TO TALK TO US ANYMORE." Weeeeeelllllll I have a lot on my mind soooo yeahh. And I don't know where this chapter is going to head to. Im just gonna WING IT!**

Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Wendy and Natsu both say in unison.

"Well, we developed a magic to speed up the process of becoming a dragon." Grandine says casually "It's is very very painful though"

"Don't worry about it we've-"

"NO, it's way way way WAY painful."

"It can't be _that_ painful" Natsu with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

Grandine's face turned all grey as she thought back to that moment when she had touched the test. Shivers went up her spine. Natsu and Wendy put on scared expressions.

"And then, we will turn you back into a human." Her mood getting randomly happy again.

"We can do it later, right now I want to know where Igneel is."

"No, I'll take care of that. I will have to sneak back to Drageon (drăgēôn) carefully and see what's happening. I will see you guys later on." She walks out of the guild hall and teleports.

"Erza!" Everybody turns their attention to her. They just wanted to change the topic. She walked over to where the group was sitting. All the jibber jabber of the guild talking.

"Hi. How have you all been?" Erza says

"Good I guess. I mean we have all really missed you." Lucy said smiling, "Has Jellal finally accepted the fact that he llllloves you." She laughs

"Very funny Lucy, and I think so!" They started to girl talk on every single thing that happened.

"Women." Gray whispers to Natsu

"Yeah, I know right."

They both death kill glare them. "I'm not surprised that you guys are still immature at age 20." Erza says laughing

"Well thanks Erza." The guys say sarcastically.

**Later, when Lucy is in town…**

'Ah I love the fresh air. Hmm, I wonder what I should do. I want a book. So, Lucy started walking when she bumped into a guy. He had chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Oh sorry miss, that was all my fault."

"No no, I wasn't paying any attention. I was headed to get a book."

"Cool! Me too." He was lying ALL the way. He just thought she was so cute.

"You wanna come with me?"

"Sure thing." He said very slowly and regretted every word that came out of his mouth. He hated to read. It was probably his least favorite thing to do. His favorite thing was fighting.

When they entered the bookstore, he almost barfed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name? My name is Lucy."

"My name is K-… uh Braxton. That's right. My name is Braxton."

"Braxton huh. I like it. Anyway I'm gonna go pick out my book."

Braxton looked at all of the books. He saw a recipe book that taught you how to make a bunch of yummy desserts. Then he saw a history book on Fiore. Then something caught his eye. A tutorial book on how to be ninja. Too bad he was already a ninja. Literally. He is an actual trained Ninja by Ninja masters.

Guess what he chose… the history book. He walked over to Lucy to see what was getting. It was an action/romance/comedy/adventure novel. "This is the one!" She squealed. She looked over at his. "Why do you need a history book?"

"I just love to know all I can about Fiora."

"Fiore…" She laughed at him.

"WHATEVER!"

They check out and walk out the door. "I'm hungry."

"Oh. Well I have to get back to my guild. If you ever need me, come by Fairy Tail."

"Okay I will." They both turned away and went their separate ways as he thought to himself with I laugh. 'I think you will be the one needing me, rather than me needing you.'

** OKAY, I'm done with this chapter because I can't think anymore! Don't worry by the way, there will be no such thing as romance between them. I have just been thinking so that's why I haven't uploaded. Thx to you person that I am talking to. Yeah you… nah I am just kidding. Its not your fault. AND… ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET HOME ON FRIDAY! Boi am I hyper.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Prepare!" That word pops into everyones' minds inside the guild. It was telepathy. They all look up from what they were doing.

Erza has her arms crossed and says "I'm guessing everyone heard that too.?"

"Yeah- but prepare for what? _That's_ the question." Gray says

"I don't know. We'll figure it out soon thought. Where's Natsu and Lucy?" Erza says adding that last question.

…

"AAYYEEEEEE-YAAAAAAAA!" Natsu yells charging to Kai. Remember him? Of course you do.

"Natsu you're skilled, but not skilled enough to face my ninja moves and I." They start punching and kicking each other. This all started because Natsu wanted to test the best Celestial Spirit out there.

_Flashback-_

"LUCY… I challenge you to a duel! No declines." Natsu said with fire in his eyes.

"WHAT! NO."

"No declines. And not you, your new spirit." He was waving his hand up and down by his face showing, don't worry.

"You mean Kai?" She pauses "I guess you can. I mean I have time." And that's that.

_Reality-_

"Can I fight Kai now?" Leo (Loke) appears randomly. Fists up in his face, he is ready to fight.

"NO!" Natsu and Kai say together. Kai says instantly after that. "GO BACK HOME LEO!"

So he does. The fight goes on for about an hour or so more. "

I have to go now- we'll continue this later, Natsu. Bye" Kai blurts out stopping his movements. He doesn't wait for an answer and goes back to the Celestial Realm.

"What the hell." He says with a surprised look on his face. "Well later Lucy. Thanks for your time."

"Going home? What about Happy?"

"Oh right! Forgot about him. He's becoming so independent."

**Meanwhile at the guild-**

"Natsu keeps forgetting about me!" Happy says crying on Lisanna's shoulder. "He won't tell me where he goes and he won't hang out with me!"

"Hey, cheer up. He barely even looks at me anymore" Lisanna says.

"Happy! Let's go home. Kay little bud." Natsu says smiling. Just now entering the guild. Happy flies past Natsu and starts flying in the direction of their home. Natsu shrugs and runs up by him.

**Later that night**

"Natsu." Natsu jumps out of bed.

"WHO"S THERE?"

"I don't have much time. Grandine and Igneel are both in Drageon captured by Acnologia. You must prepare-gotta g-." He says rushing because he was about to be caught. This dragon was a friend of Grandine's. He was doing her a favor. Since Natsu didn't hear the first message, he was told personally.

'What? What does that mean? The important thing is… is that I know where they are now. How can I help them? AHHH too many questions.' Natsu thinks to himself. He lies down on his bed and falls asleep.

**Next Day**

Natsu is in the guild that next day, with himself that is walking up to Lucy saying 'LUCY! I challenge you to a duel. No declines.' No one seems to notice him, but they notice that other person replication.

"What's going on here?" Natsu says with a blank expression on his face.

"NATSU." Wendy says, "You see it too?"

"Yeah. Why are we the only ones not affected? Maybe it's like when we went to Edolas. Dragon Slayer cause."

"Probably, flame head!" Gajeel says right behind him.

"I'm gonna go poke one. Hehehe" Natsu says as he walks up to Lucy. He hits her and falls through her. THUD. He face plants.

"Nice going, Natsu." Gajeel says with a toothy smirk.

"OWWWEEEEEE. That hurt." He adds scratching the back of his head. He was about to get up but before he could Wendy came and put her hand out, almost asking if he needs any assistance. He gladly accepted and stood up.

"Thanks sis. Boy, am I going to have to get used to that!" Both of them snicker a bit.

Gajeel was staring intently at them thinking about all these 'almost illogical' occurrences. No one could even come close to thinking of what was happening to them.

Natsu walks over to the bar and sat in a chair. Someone else came up and sits on him, pushing him out of it. They seemed to be stronger than outside people. Natsu just face palms his face-obviously- leaving a red mark on his forehead. He continues thinking for a minute in this funky aura. It was all weird feeling in there. Something peculiar was going on.

Natsu throws his hands up in the air yelling, only being mad playfully. "I give up! My mind is not made for this. It has a small capacity. I am going to go take stroll. Bye."

"I'm coming." Wendy insisted as she ran up to Natsu walking out the door. They faded as they got further away from the door.

**Yeah this is hard. I am trying to think of how…... no spoilers! Bad! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO SPOILERS! Yeah- but did you notice how I am actually describing things better now. WHAT! NO WAY! AWESOME! I know right. Hahahahaha bye bybe byebbseihkthsektejrherhj *Pants heavily***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natsu is walking with Wendy when they exit the outskirts of Magnolia. All of the sudden there was snow everywhere! They both look back at where they came, ant it was snowy too! They glance at each other and glance back at the town. Natsu stuck his head back into the boundaries of the little town and it is perfectly clear.

"Wendy" Natsu pauses before he says anything else, "Poke your head out a little." Wendy shrugs and does what she is told. They both look all around to see it sunny and beautiful; on the other hand, their feet are freezing cold.

Natsu takes his head out of the imaginary border line and takes off running yelling, "GAJEEL, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" He runs as fast as he can to get back to the guild.

He reaches the guild and yells that out a second time. Gajeel walks over and says "What do I have to see?"

Natsu takes Gajeel's hand and pulls him all the way back up to where he and Wendy were about five minutes ago. Panting, Natsu gets back on the mountains and throws Gajeel outside the line. He falls in the snow surprised of where he landed.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel exclaims with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Like we would know." Natsu says falling onto the ground to rest his fatigue body. "Guys, this is s-" Natsu vanishes before he could finish his sentence.

"Did you see that Gajeel?" Wendy asks with no emotion whatsoever.

"Sure did." Gajeel answers.

…**Natsu…**

"-o hot out here." Natsu says looking up to see he isn't where he was a moment ago. "Umm, guys, where am I. Why am I back at the guild! WHY WH- HA S FKJSHKFJHKHGBS. WHAT THE HELL! " Natsu yells as he sees the exact same thing that happened earlier that day. He got up running _all_ the way back up to where he was _again! _"Gajeel! What just happened? I was just transported to the guild to what happened a couple of hours ago! Time is being reversed."

"Natsu. Calm down." Wendy reassures him with a nice scruff of the tuff. (Hair, I just felt like rhyming.)

"So what we went through earlier… happened again." Gajeel mumbles. He was sitting down still.

There is a moment of silence that Natsu broke when he fell down from exhaustion, speaking at the same time, "I am so lost and confused. Everything is happening too quickly." Wendy nods in agreement. Gajeel just shrugs because he hasn't had a lot of things happen to him lately.

**A week's worth of time later.**

It's been 168 hours since this first occurrence happened. Wendy was walking on the beach one day when she saw these random people in purple cloaks. She looks at them suspiciously thinking 'I've never seen those people before.' She crooks her head and squints her eyes. 'I better go tell Gajeel and Natsu.'

Wendy headed off up the hill to enter the guild. She goes up to them and says "Hey guys come look at these people I have found." The guys look at each other, shrug, and follow Wendy.

They reached the beach right behind the guild and Natsu blurts out loud enough for them to hear "Who are you people?" No answer. "Heelloooo? I asked you a question." Still no answer. He leaned over and whispered "I think they're suspicious." And with that Natsu ran up to them drawing back his hand to give them a punch but BAM! He is blasted backwards before he could do it. He hits the closest thing to him-which is a boulder- and yells. He just face palms at his own stupidity.

Natsu is snapped from his thoughts when one of the purple cloaked people yell out to him "You can see us?"

"Of course we…can." Natsu says weakly from the pain he earned himself. "Who are you anyway and what is your purpose of doing this?"

"We are people who have been living for 400 human years. Our purpose is to help Igneel and Grandine escape to get to the human world. Along time ago Igneel saved us from death. We told him we will repay him before we die. So we had a will to not die until we helped him at least once." She had a really old voice that was scratchy.

"What does that have to do with the town?" Natsu asks losing patience.

"Oh! It's just a side effect. We are about finished anyway. So run along kids. We will be done soon."

They nodded and ran back up to the guild. But when they were about to enter the guild there was a foot of snow where they stood. They were all shocked and they say all at once, "I didn't think it would be that quickly."

**Inside the guild~**

"Okay bye guys I'm leaving now." Lucy said turning around only to see that there was a foot of snow outside. Her eyes widen in astonishment, "Uhh guys, WASN'T IT JUST SUNNY BEFORE I SAID BYE TO YOU GUYS?!"

"What do you mean Lucy?" Erza asks not expecting an answer as she walks over to Lucy. "Of course it's sunn-"Her mouth dropped as she saw what Lucy was talking about. It was sunny for them just a split second ago and now it is all snowy.

They stand there for about five minutes. Gray decides to go check out what they mean. He, who is also bewildered, joins their staring. They all stare for a really long time. More and more people come up behind them to see what's going on.

**Back with the other guys~**

"Dad must be back!" Natsu says really thrilled. A cute toothy smile grew across his face. He started charging back down to the beach. Wendy perks up and follows Natsu. Gajeel just walks up to the guild hall's door seeing the entire guild staring at the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" Gajeel asks breaking their thoughts.

"Do you not see all of that snow? It wasn't there a second ago." Lucy exclaims using a bunch of arm movements.

"We get to explain now. Yaay" Gajeel says facetiously. His head rolled around on his neck getting prepared for the explanation.

**Natsu and Wendy~**

"Dad! Mom!" Wendy and Natsu yell in unison. They run up to their parents. Wendy runs up to Grandine and hugs her. Natsu stops in front of Igneel.

"Dad. I am really sorry for acting so immaturely. I am happy that I get to see my father." Natsu says in a disappointed tone. He lowered his head. Looking at the beautiful, white sand, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Natsu. I would've probably acted the same way if I was in your place. I mean, you do take after me." Igneel takes his hand of his shoulder and put his arms in the air signing to hug. "Man hug?"

"Man hug." Natsu says reassuringly. He hugs him, while letting out a little tear from the corner of his eye.

**Yeah/that/should've/explained/everything/appropria tely./I/am/putting/the/slashes/because/it/only/cou nts/as/one/word./It/will/make/it/not/seem/like/I/h ave/more/words/than/I/should./You/get/what/I/am/sa ying?/Anyway/hope/you/liked/the/chapter/It/came/wa y/more/easily/than/last/chapter/this/chapter/has/a /lot/of/words./1,190!/I/knew/the/farther/I/got/the /more/words/I/would/get/per/chapter/Have/a/nice/da y!/I'm/out!/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry/for/the/wait…**

**/I/didn't/want/to/write./I/have/been/busy/doing/ot her/stuff./And/I/just/didn't/feel/like/doing/it./A nd/I/have/been/watching/Kingdom Hearts/and/FF7./I/don't/have/the/right/consoles/so /I/can't/actually/play/it./And/what's/funny/is/tha t/I/just/came/up/with/like/so/many/more/fanfics/An d/I/don't/actually/spend/time/thinking/about/them. /I/literally/just/think/about/life/and/a/random/id ea/pops/in/my/head./I/am/not/going/to/post/them/ti l/I/actually/finish/them,/so/maybe/a/year…/lol./**

Chapter 10

"Oww! That really hurt." Natsu yelled at Igneel, grabbing his bloody shoulder. "Why can't we train to turn me into a dragon before we fight?"

"The less magic energy you have, the more painful it is when we speed the process of your development. In other words it will hurt really badly." Igneel asserted with his arms crossed.

-Wendy, Natsu, Igneel, and Grandine are all located at the beach behind the guild. Natsu and Igneel have been fighting to increase magic energy, while Wendy and Grandine have been increasing theirs passively. The girls have been sitting at the side of the beach while the guys were running all over the place.-

"Why can't we just skip this and go turn me into a dragon? I mean I like fighting, but I wanna become a dragon more than I like fighting.

"Natsu, if you really want to skip training then follow me." Igneel says turning around walking up the hill that the guild is built on.

"To where?" Natsu catechizes. He follows Igneel up the hill.

"To the forest." His face forms a mischievous grin.

"Uhhh…" Natsu just went along with it, not wanting to ask any more questions.

They walk for a good ten minutes into the forest as they come to a stop. Igneel turns around and casts a little green oval around Natsu. Natsu started moving his lips, but nobody could hear him because it is a sound proof orb.

Again, Igneel's hands lit up. But this time, they were in a black ball. He points them to Natsu and exerts the magic onto him. Instantly Natsu screams as loud as he could, and turns a light tint of grey. Since the orb is enclosed, the sound waves bounce inside the ball making it worse for Natsu's ears then it already would have been. Igneel turns around and teleports back to the girls, leaving poor Natsu all alone for a really long time.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Natsu "screams" watching Igneel's "evil personality" take charge. (No he is not skitzofrantic..)

…

"Well then… I hope he will be alright." Igneel says, appearing in front of the girls. He walks over and squats down looking over the horizon. He starts laughing his balls off. "Poor kid."

"What did you do?" Grandine asks tilting her head.

"I put a soundproof barrier on him then put the magic in him…" He waits a little bit before starting to speak again. "And then ran away to leave him and his petty screams… that we will never hear! It will be around 10 hours before he gets out of that torture."

Wendy starts crawling away really slowly. She was really scared of the magic. Grandine grabs her arm and pulls her over the sand as Wendy tries to grip the nothingness called sand. "What does this do exactly?" Wendy asks, turning around really slowly.

"The magic pretty much unlocks your magic container, goes inside it, collects all of the dragon slayer magic, speeds up the time it would originally take, and make that spin 10 TPS, Times per Second." Wendy stared at him with a clueless expression. "Well… it goes into your containers. Your original process of the spins per second is 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000009 seconds. One spin is equal to Pluto's revolution around the sun. But we sped that up to 10 times per second, which requires so much magic energy that you could die in the process. Well, it takes your dragon energy and inserts it into your container and makes the turning of a dragon extremely fast. I'm not good at explain things so that's what you'll have to use." He shrugs and looks back over the sea.

"I think I'm gonna die." Wendy mumbles putting her hands into her face. She rolls on her back and sighing.

**Five hours later**

"I'm… so… tired…" Natsu says weakly. He fell to the ground and tries to crawl back to the guild, but he just can't. He has already grown a tail, pointy ears, claws,_ and_ he has dragon breath. His claws and the tips of his tail and ears were the same color of his hair.

Natsu rolls over and stares up into the sky that is covered in trees. His eyelids were half way closed. A slight breeze blew past his lushes pink locks.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a rustle. Out came Lucy, Gray, and Erza. They walk over to him and sit by his fragile body.

"How're you doing Natsu?" Erza says quietly, comforting him.

"We heard it's really painful." Lucy added.

Natsu started talking, but nobody could hear him. They all look at him with confused expressions. Gray picks up a rock and chunks it at Natsu, but the orb blocks it. The orb lit up where the rock was, showing them that there was something covering him.

Natsu's eyelids start falling close. He kept pulling them back up though. Erza pets his head. "We'll take you back to your house to let you get some sleep."

Gray picks him up and walks behind the girls. They walk out of the forest and reach Natsu's house. They open the door and lay Natsu on his blue couch. Happy brings a blanket and lays it on his body.

Natsu looks up one last time and mouths the words 'Thank you' then falls asleep.

…

As the three of them walk out, leaving Happy behind, they start chatting. Lucy spoke up, "Did anybody else notice his claws and tail?"

"I did. Those things were wicked. It is kinda disturbing." Gray answered.

"Wow! He is really gonna turn into a dragon" Says Erza.

**Yeah/I/think/that's/it/for/now./Bye**


End file.
